


Three's Company

by hesperia



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Accidental Threesome, F/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 21:10:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hesperia/pseuds/hesperia





	Three's Company

Ned tossed uncomfortably in his bed. He couldn't seem to find a comfortable spot anywhere on the feather mattress, and he punched his pillow a few times, until it was all but balled up under his head. They had been at Riverrun almost a fortnight now, as his father and Hoster Tully came to the arrangement of marriage between his brother and Lord Hoster's daughter Catelyn. 

He hadn't wanted to come along, he was more than happy staying at Winterfell with Lyanna and Benjen, but Father had insisted, and when Brandon had goaded him with taunts of Lysa Tully, Ned had slumped his shoulders and gone without complaint. 

So far his time had been spent listening to Lysa Tully's insipid comments about how horrible it was to be a second child, or Petyr Baelish's annoying whine about, well, just about everything. He'd seen little of Brandon, and even less of Catelyn, as the two spent most of their time together, and alone. Save for Catelyn's Septa, who Brandon had told him was a fan of Dornish wine and would fall asleep after a good cupful. 

Dorne reminded him of Ashara, with her long dark hair and her deep purple eyes. He thought of how good she had felt in his arms as they had danced at Harrenhal, and how she'd smelled of jasmine and lavender, and how she'd pressed her lips to his on the last day, even after Prince Rhaegar had placed the crown of blue roses on Lyanna's lap. But Ashara was not at Riverrun, she was in King's Landing with the Princess Elia, a million miles away from here.

He was on the edge of sleep when he heard the door to the bedchamber open. He was about to tell Brandon to be quiet but he heard the unfamiliar whisper of a girl's voice, Catelyn's voice, and he felt his chest tighten. Brandon was a fool to bring her here, he knew Ned would be here, sleeping. 

There had been a lack of available chambers when they'd arrived, Brandon and Ned had been put into one chamber, made to share the large feather bed. Even with a large bed, Brandon still kicked in the night, and snored almost as loud as Lyanna. 

Ned could hear them getting closer, could hear the sounds of their mouths on each other, kissing, and then he felt the mattress shift as Brandon picked Catelyn up and put her onto the bed. "Don't worry," Brandon said, as he climbed into the bed next to her. "Ned sleeps like a rock. Riverrun could fall down around him and he would still be sleeping." 

It was true, Ned was a heavy sleeper, except for tonight. He dared not move his head, but it was facing them, and if he opened his eyes even momentarily they might see him. Not that he'd been doing anything wrong, it was Brandon who had brought the Lord's daughter into their room in the middle of the night. No, Ned thought indignantly. I am not going to get in trouble for this. This is his mess. 

But then he heard Catelyn's little breathy moan, and he cracked his eye open only a quarter of the way. Trhough his thick lashes he could see his brother kneeling over her, his mouth on her breasts, sucking on them through the sheer material of her shift. Ned could see the blood rushing to his cock and even in the dark room he could feel his face flushing at the shame of his feelings towards the girl who would be his goodsister. 

She was beautiful, her long red hair spread out around her, head thrown back at Brandon's hands made quick work of her shift; stripping her of the shift, he left her naked on the bed, as he moved to between her legs. With his one eye barely open and Catelyn's thigh's blocking the view, he could not see what his brother was doing to his betrothed, but he could imagine it from the sounds. 

He could hear the slick, squishing slide of Brandon's fingers inside of her, and the softer cries as she lost herself under his touch, under his mouth. Ned's cock was aching, throbbing with such increasing pressure that Ned knew he either needed to shift in the bed or die of the frustration. 

He opened his eye a little wider, he could see Catelyn's small breasts and tiny pert nipples now, and he gritted his teeth when he saw Brandon reach up and grope one harshly, gripping it too tight in his hand as he did so. Ned wouldn't have been so rough, he would have cupped it softly, would have rubbed this thumb over her pink tips.

Both Ned's eyes were open now, watching as his brother's face hidden worked between her legs, and Catelyn writhed above him. She was gripping the blankets with her hands, clenching them in her fists, until she cried out, arching her back against Brandon's mouth, and her hand came down on Ned's arm. 

Out of reflex or fear, Catelyn's head whipped to the side and their eyes met. The room was dark, but there was just enough light in the room for them to see each other. Ned's chest was heaving, his arm hot from where her touch seared his skin. Brandon was still working away on her, and Catelyn's eyes were blown wide with lust as she looked on Ned. She didn't take her hand away from him, but slid it down his arm to find his hand, curling her fingers around his, squeezing tightly. 

Ned swallowed hard and squeezed back, his thumb brushing ever so lightly on the back of her hand. Catelyn's breath hitched then, and she stilled on the mattress, her hand gripping Ned's so strongly it surprised him. He wondered how it would feel, her hand gripping his cock, and his cock pulsed harder at the thought. 

Catelyn fingers fell away from him as Brandon sat back up, moving over her to kiss her mouth, his body covering hers, settling between her hips. Ned's jaw ached from how hard he was clenching it, watching Brandon's hand slide along Catelyn's thigh to draw it up as he pushed into her with a groan that matched Catelyn's. The bed shook softly with their movements, with each thrust of Brandon's hips as he pushed himself into Catelyn.

Ned's hand slipped silently under the blankets, curling around his stiff cock. He stroked it quickly, matching each of Brandon's thrusts until if he closed his eyes just barely, he could pretend that maybe it was Catelyn tight around him and not his own fist. His body tensed when he felt a hand groping along his face in the dark, a warm, slight hand, fingers trailing over his mouth. 

Brandon's head was buried against Catelyn's neck, but she was looking right at Ned, pushing her fingers into his mouth, her bottom lip caught between her teeth as he sucked on the tips of her fingers. His fist moved faster and faster over his cock, until he was spending himself on his hand, his muscles spasming and clenching, his cock sensitive as he removed his hand from beneath the covers, wiping it on the furs. 

His mouth was still open, breathing heavy but soft, after her fingers left his mouth. He shut his eyes, trying to block out the sounds of his brother rutting into her as if she were a bitch in heat, never once even looking at her, too consumed with his own need. Eventually Brandon groaned, and he felt the mattress shift as he rolled off of her. She was lying between them now, Ned on one side, Brandon on the other. 

There was a blast of cold as Brandon lifted the furs to pull them up around them, but it was refreshing to Ned. He could feel Catelyn almost against him now, could feel the heat emanating from her body. His fingers itched to touch her, to slide his palm along her hip and pull her in close to him, but he didn't dare, all he could do was hope that she'd want to touch him.


End file.
